


Avatar: The Legend of the Phoenix Book One 水

by Saphira1001 (ThatCunningSlytherin)



Series: Avatar: The Legend of the Phoenix [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/Saphira1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story follows the journey of Erica who is the newest Phoenix. The Phoenix is a girl who is able to master two of the four elements. Fire then another in the order of Air, Earth, then Water. It is the Phoenix duty to keep the Avatar in check and ensure he or she doesn't lose control and try and take over the world. However since there is no Avatar Erica must decide who she will become. Set three years before Aang is found in the iceberg.<br/>Book One: Water<br/>Book One follows Erica and her pet eelhound Natsu heading to the North Pole so Erica can learn Waterbending. On the way they must avoid the Fire Nation General Hazma and the other members of the Fire Nation. Takes place around 97 ASC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_Fire. Air. Water. Earth. Over two million years ago, war was eminent between the four nations and no one was able to stop them. So the sages of the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and Water Tribes got together and instilled the power of the four nations into one man, he became the first Avatar.This Avatar brought peace to the four nations, and as he was reincarnated into each new life, the Avatar continued to keep the peace. That is until Avatar Amalric, a Waterbender, went insane with power. The Fire Sages wanted to create a second, temporary Avatar, one that would be able to stop Amalric. They tried to gather the sages of the four nations all together again, however the sages of the Water Tribes refused to help destroy their own Avatar and the Earth and Air Sages were busy defending the Earth Kingdom from Amalric. So the fire sages were alone, they got a young Fire Nation girl and using the same ritual that was used to create the first Avatar the sages managed to instill in her the power of Fire and Air. The ritual turned her hair white and her eyes a sky blue color. When she was old enough and had mastered the elements of Air and Fire, she confronted Avatar Amalric and ended his evil reign. When the girl, referred to as the Phoenix due to her combination of both air and fire bending, died the people moved on, the new Avatar was sane and the world was peaceful. That is until the fire sages learned of a girl who could bend both fire and earth. When the fire sages saw the girl they noticed that she looked exactly like the Phoenix only her eyes were green. It was then they realized that the Phoenix like the Avatar was reincarnated after each life, it was unintentional, but it had happened. Also, like the Avatar, the Phoenix learned a new element with each life, although she still retained her Firebending. The Phoenix, with each new life, continues to watch the Avatar and train him, and now in the present the new Phoenix begins her journe_ _y._

 

Erica was sitting on Natsu's back as the Eelhound swam through the water. They were approaching a crescent shaped island with a Fire Nation temple placed next to a volcano. Natsu climbed onto the land and then collapsed, exhausted. Erica slid off his back and patted its side.

 

"You did really well, take a good rest," Erica said as she unbraided her white hair and squeezed some of the water out of it.

Natsu turned its head toward Erica and licked her cheek causing her to laugh.

"Easy boy," she said "You better rest up because we need to leave soon."

Natsu growled objectively.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get out of the Fire Nation as quickly as possible," said Erica her hands on her hips "If we get caught they'll kill me and turn you into the Fire Lords dinner. So we have to keep moving and get to the Earth Kingdom by sun up tomorrow."

" _Maybe not."_ came a misty female voice

"Emiko?" Erica asked surprised, looking around.

Then in front of her, a woman in her mid-twenties materialized; she had sky blue eye, long white hair that hung loose around her, and blue Airbender tattoos on her head and arms.

"Hello Erica," said Emiko smiling

"Emiko what are you doing here?" Erica asked

"I sensed your distress and thought I could be of some use," said Emiko

"Well I don't know how much help you can give," said Erica "Ozai probably has the whole army looking for me by now."

"How about a place to sleep tonight; where they will not find you?" Emiko offered

"Well how far away is it?" Erica asked looking at Natsu, who was still breathing heavily.

"Oh about...fifty feet," said Emiko looking toward the temple.

"The temple? Are you crazy! I don't know how it was in your time but now the Fire Sages serve the Fire Lord. If I go there they will turn me in, to Ozai." said Erica

"That may be true, but I wasn't expecting you to confront the Sages," said Emiko

"Then where...." began Erica

"In my time as Phoenix, Avatar Roku built hidden underground tunnels beneath this temple; you could hide there," said Emiko

"There's just one problem," said Erica "I'm not an Earthbender!"

"I know; you don't need to Earthbend, up ahead a little ways there is a rock in the shape of the Fire Nation symbol, Firebend on it and then a tunnel will open. You will be safe there till morning."

"Oh well…Thanks," said Erica grateful

"Good Luck," said Emiko as she faded away.

After she was gone, Erica rebraided her hair quickly, ran foreword, and began checking the walls of the cliff looking for the symbol mentioned by Emiko. When she had found it Erica took a deep breath rousing her inner flame and then shot a flame at the rock, which turned red and caused a cavern open up on the side of the cliff.

"Sweet!" said Erica "Natsu in here."

The green eelhound got up and ran into the cavern entrance. When they were both inside, the door closed itself. The cave was lit by tiny streams of lava flowing in the walls around them.

"Wow this is amazing isn't Natsu," said Erica but Natsu didn't respond "Natsu?"

Erica turned around and saw the eelhound curled up asleep near the entrance.

"Sleep well and, while you do that, I'm going exploring." said Erica and she began walking down the tunnel.

 _'Avatar Roku must have really powerful to make all of this_.’ Erica thought as she looked around.

The tunnels were huge, ten feet tall and seven feet wide. They branched off in every direction, Erica would have loved to spend years seeing where each one led however, since she didn't have the time, she just took the far right tunnel every time, to avoid getting lost. As Erica continued down the tunnel, something began to feel off, as if something was watching her. She turned around to see if Natsu had woken up and decided to follow her.

He wasn't there.

Then she turned around again only to find herself face-to-face with an older man wearing a red Fire Sage uniform.

"Ahhh!" Erica screamed as she fell backwards onto the ground. Then she scrambled onto her feet and began running back down the hall.

"No wait!" came the man’s voice "I don't want to hurt you!"

But Erica didn't listen, instead she ran and hid in the shadows of another tunnel to be able to spot her pursuer. Not two heartbeats after she had hidden herself the man emerged from the tunnel she had come from. He looked around trying to spot her. When he didn't, the man his hands around his mouth, to amplify his voice, and then spoke:

"Lady Erica! Please I don't mean you any harm! I have information to help you on your journey!" he shouted

Erica, unable to contain her curiosity, roused her inner flame, in case this was a trap and needed to fight, before stepping out into the light.

"What sort of information?" Erica asked

When the Fire Sage saw her, he bowed face to the ground. This made Erica feel awkward, no one had bowed in awe to her before.

"Lady Erica, my name is Shyu and I have information to help you master Waterbending," said the Fire Sage.

"Really? That's wonderful thanks Shyu, but umm...if you wouldn't mind please don't call me lady, I'm only thirteen." said Erica

"Of course," said Shyu bowing at the waist toward her.

"And no bowing either please, I'm just a normal girl. Now, what do you have that can help me learn Waterbending?" Erica asked.

Shyu pulled a scroll out of his sleeve and opened it on the ground. It contained a map of the world.

"Look here." he said pointing to the far island of the Fire Nation "This is where we are now, and you need to make it to the North Pole, correct?"

"Yes." said Erica nodding "The only places to learn Waterbending are the North and South Poles, and Fire Lord Azulon captured all of the benders from the South so the North Pole is my only option."

"Alright. So here is what you are going to need to do," said Shyu and he began tracing a path from their location to the North Pole.

It took a while for them to sort out the best route and once they had finished Shyu rolled up the map and handed it to Erica.

"Thank you Shyu," said Erica bowing respectfully.

"No, thank you Phoenix, and good luck." said Shyu bowing and then he went back through the tunnels.

Once he was out of sight Erica returned to where Natsu was. She leaned up against the Eelhound, which woke up upon feeling her.

"Go back to sleep Natsu," said Erica softy "We still got a long way to go."

As Natsu fell back asleep, Erica listened to his steady breathing and beating heart and fell asleep to it, wondering what else awaited her on her journey.


	2. Heading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the Fire Nation Temple Erica ventures to the Seedy Merchants Port where she gets some new cloths and meets General Hazma.

 

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

 

Erica woke up the next day and for a moment was unsure where she was. Then she remembered the events from yesterday and jumped up.

 

"Natsu. Natsu. Natsu wake up." said Erica shaking the Eelhound trying to wake it up.

 

Natsu opened its eyes and turned it head toward Erica.

 

"Come on big guy we gotta go." said Erica

 

She walked up to the wall where she knew the entrance was concealed, and felt for a lever of some kind. Eventually she found a rock shaped like a flame, similar to the one on the other side of the wall. Erica took two steps back and took a deep breath, causing her inner flame to burn. She sent a flame toward the symbol, which burned bright red and caused the door to reopen.

 

Natsu ran outside and rolled in the sand excited. Erica deduced that it was still early in the morning, from the position of the sun.

 

"Natsu." Erica called and the Eelhound ran over to her "Okay pal you ready to go?"

 

Natsu howled loudly in response.

 

"SHHHH!!!" cried Erica alarmed "Natsu not so loud, do want us to get..."

 

A bell rang inside the temple and Erica heard a voice call out

 

"The Phoenix is here! Sound the alarm the Phoenix is here!"

 

"Caught" finished Erica "Let's go." she said urgently

 

She jumped onto Natsu's back and the eelhound ran into the water and began swimming as fast as he could.

 

"Natsu head toward the sun, that's the direction to the closest harbor." said Erica

 

Natsu growled in acknowledgement and continued swimming.

 

oOo

 

Natsu lay down on the beach and Erica slid off his back and looked out at the ocean.

 

"Well it looks like no one is following us." said Erica happily as she open the map Shyu had given her.

 

"Alright it looks like our first stop is the Seedy Harbor Port." said Erica pointing "We should stop there and get supplies. My gauntlets should be worth some money." she said as she observed the gold and ruby gauntlet on her wrist.

 

oOo

 

"It's a good thing you’re an eelhound Natsu." said Erica quietly "You won't attract so much attention in the Earth Kingdom."

 

They were walking down the streets of the Seedy Harbor Port. There were stands set up all over with people yelling to see what they were selling. Erica was feeling nervous; the area seemed to give off an aura of shadiness and inhospitably.

[ ](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130123171347/avatar/images/7/7e/Seedy_merchants_pier_pan.png)

 

“I don’t like this place.” said Erica stepping closer to Natsu “Let’s get what we need and get out.”

 

Eventually they found a pawnshop and Erica was able to sell her gauntlets for a large amount of gold and used it to get supplies. The last thing she got was a new outfit, after deciding that her Fire Nation cloths might make her stand out.

 

“So how do I look?” Erica asked Natsu

 

The cloths she had bought were the style worn by the Water Tribe and she was wearing blue pants with a blue tunic. Erica walked over to the edge of the pier and looked into the water.

 

“Well I look like a Waterbender now.” she said “I wonder if…”

 

Erica looked all around and she saw no one looking at her. Then she focused on the water and threw a quick punch over the water. Nothing happened. She then tried a few more punches but again the water continued its regular push and pull motion.

 

“Oh well, maybe when we get to the North Pole I will magically gain the skills of a Waterbender.” she said “What do you think Natsu?”

 

Natsu didn’t respond, instead it raised its head and began sniffing the air.

 

"What is it boy?" Erica asked as Natsu began growling.

 

Just then a ball of fire went passed her and crashed into a nearby cart causing people around the cart to run away screaming and Erica to turn around. There were five Fire Nation men standing there. Four were in the usual soldier uniform with their grey facemasks on, but the fifth man was in a general outfit and had dark brown hair and a handlebar mustache.

 

"Well, well, well." said the general "Finding you was easier than I thought."

 

"Who are you?" Erica asked getting into a fighting stance.

 

"I am General Hazma and I have direct orders from Fire Lord Ozai to bring you home." said the man

 

"Not going to happen." said Erica rousing her inner flame.

 

"You don't have much of a choice. However since I am a kind man I will give you one chance, come with us now and you won't get hurt, or we will attack with all our might." said Hazma

 

"Not gonna happen." said Erica and she raised her arms above her head causing a giant wall of flame to form between her and the soldiers.

 

Erica ran and jumped on Natsu's back.

 

"Let's go!" Erica said unsure of how long her wall would last.

 

Natsu barked and then took off running through the town. People screamed and jumped out of the way, as Natsu charged through. As they reached the other side of the town, they found their path blocked by Komono Rhinos with fire Nation soldiers on them.

 

Natsu growled angrily his teeth bore.

 

"Tut tut tut." said a voice

 

Erica turned around to see General Hazma, riding Komono Rhino, approaching her.

 

"Did you really think you could get away from me? Me one of the greatest generals in Fire Nation History?" said Hazma

 

Erica was scared; she didn't see any way to escape.

 

"If...If you’re so great why haven't I heard of you before." said Erica trying to buy time.

 

"Excuse me." said Hazma as an eyebrow rose

 

"Yea, I have heard of most of the main and important officials in the Fire Nation Military, but I have never heard of you." said Erica slowly gaining confidence in her words.

 

"The Fire Lord favors me, I was given the important task of finding and capturing you." said Hazma an angry vein began appearing on his forehead and smoke from his fists.

 

"Pshh." said Erica knowing what she had to do "Your important "mission" is capturing a thirteen year old girl. Face it, the Fire Lord doesn't trust you, he probably thinks you a fool."

 

"Shut up!" said Hazma anger written in every inch of his face.

 

Hazma accidentally released a flame while he said this. The flame was released from his left hand as he swung the hand across his body. The fire struck the Komono Rhino of the soldier next to him, the Rhino reared up angrily causing the soldier to fall off his back screaming. The Rhino began thrashing around colliding with the other Rhinos sending them all into a frenzy. Using this as a distraction Erica urged Natsu through the Rhinos as she knocked the soldiers away with a stream of fire.

 

As they ran out of the Seedy Harbor General Hazma picked himself off the ground his face filled with rage.

 

"You got lucky this time girly but you better watch your back because I am coming for you." he said

 

oOo

 

"That was so close." said Erica sliding off Natsu's back and onto the ground "We got lucky."

 

Natsu growled in agreement, as he lay down onto the ground. They had gone into the mountains and found a forest with a river and waterfall next to it.

 

“Well they shouldn’t be able to find us up here.” said Erica looking around the area.

 

After staring at the river for a few moments, she got up and walked over to it.

 

“Let’s try this again.” she said and she took a deep breath and began using some of the moves she used when learning Firebending to try and move the water.

 

But no matter what she tried the water refused to change its motion. Frustrated Erica began shooting fireballs at the water.

 

“Arggg, why won’t this stupid water move.” she said

 

A strange noise began coming from Natsu and Erica’s face turned red as she realized the eelhound was laughing.


	3. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting the Harbor Town Erica relives memories of her childhood and how she was forced to flee the Fire Nation.

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

Erica was riding on Natsu, as the eelhound swam across a river.After crossing the river, a town became visible in the horizon.

 

"That must be the Harbor Town Shyu told me about.” said Erica pointing as she pulled out her world map “Alright, it seems we have enough supplies to make it to the next village, so we could pass by this one without stopping.”

 

Natsu gave a sigh of relief and turned to go around the village.

 

“But.” said Erica thinking, “We should stop in the village, just to make sure there aren’t any Fire Nation camps in the area.”

 

Natsu shook his head and growled in protest to the idea.

 

“Oh come on.” said Erica “What can go wrong?”

 

Natsu hung his head and sighed.

 

oOo

 

“Now who to ask about the Fire Nation?” Erica wondered aloud.

 

They were standing by the docks of the town and people were walking all around carrying crates to boats and people buying supplies from stands. Unlike the Seedy Merchants Port, this place had a quaint, friendly sort of atmosphere.

 

Erica spotted a fruit stand with a short lady managing it and headed over.

 

“Excuse me.” Erica asked, “Is there anywhere where in the area where I can find out if there are any Fire Nation Camps near here?”

 

The lady looked at Erica suspiciously before responding.

 

“Try Jae he knows about those kinds of things.” said the woman “He lives a little ways into the village, he has a blue house you can’t miss it.”

 

“Thank you.” said Erica bowing

 

Natsu and Erica headed down the direction the woman had indicated. Jae’s house indeed stood out. It was two stories high and had a deep blue that stood out from the yellow color of all the other houses. As Erica stood outside admiring the house, she saw noticed a Dragon Hawk fly through the window with a scroll attached to its back.

 

Erica entered the house wondering why a Dragon Hawk would be delivering a message to an Earth Kingdom citizen.When she entered the room, she saw whom she assumed was Jae sitting on the floor feeding the Dragon Hawk some food.

 

“Hello.” said Jae “May I help you with something?”

 

“Umm yes a woman told me that if I wanted to know about Fire Nation Camps in the area I should talk to you.” said Erica

 

“Why yes indeed where are you heading to?” said Jae standing up and walking over to a counter.

 

“The North Pole.” said Erica staring at the Dragon Hawk.

 

“Ahh yes I should probably explain that.” said Jae seeing that Erica was watching the bird “You see I deliver information to the Earth Kingdom defenses. I do that by bribing the messenger hawks. I give them food and while they eat I get a sneak peak at their letters.”

 

“That’s brilliant!” said Erica amazed

 

Jae laughed.

 

“Well it certainly gets the job done.” he said and he walked back over to the Dragon Hawk and removed the letter from the container on its back “Now let’s see what we have here. Oh my..”

 

“What is it?” Erica asked

 

“It seems the Fire Lord doesn’t care for family much.” said Jae looking at the letter.

 

“What do you mean?” Erica asked confused

 

“It seems.” said Jae taking down notes on another sheet of paper “That the Fire Lord has banished his son.”

 

Erica’s face paled and her eyes grew wide.

 

“No…” said Erica quietly

 

“Yes, it seems the young prince disrespected the Fire Lord or something, so now he is…hey where are you going?” said Jae

 

Erica had run out of the shop, down the street, and back to the pier. As she stood gazing at the ocean Natsu walked up to her and nudged her side with his head.

 

"Zuko."

 

xXx

 

A seven-year-old Erica was sitting in a bedroom, on the floor hugging her knees to her chest, as she stared at a wall. Then there was a knock on her door and Erica looked at the door for a second then looked back at the wall, without saying anything.

 

The door opened and a beautiful older woman with long black hair entered into the room along with a young boy.

 

“But I don’t wanna she is weird.” said the boy quietly to his mother.

 

“Zuko she is just scared, now go and say hello.” said Ursa giving Zuko a little push.

 

Erica heard them but acted as if she didn’t. Zuko walked over to Erica; he looked back toward his mother who motioned him foreword.

 

“Hi.” said Zuko tentatively

 

Erica turned and looked at him.

 

“You aren’t aligned.” she said after a moment

 

“What?” Zuko asked confused

 

“You have a lot of turmoil inside yourself. You better resolve it quickly or you will probably go insane.” Erica said seriously.

 

Zuko looked back at his mother with a ‘she’s crazy’ expression on his face. Ursa gave a small shrug before saying:

 

“Why don’t I let you two get to know each other better.”

 

Zuko gave her a ‘don’t leave me alone’ look but Ursa gave a small encouraging smile and then walked out.

 

oOo

 

“There is no way!” said Zuko with a laugh.

 

“It is true.” said Erica smiling “That is how you do it.”

 

“I never thought to try it like that.” said Zuko

 

There was a knock on the door and Ursa entered the room.

 

“Well it seems you two are getting along.” she said with a smile.

 

“Ya, she knows a lot about Firebending, she said she can teach me some new moves.” said Zuko excited

 

“Oh really.” said Ursa

 

“Well I don’t know much but I can show him what I know.” said Erica

 

“We are going to be best friend’s forever.” said Zuko throwing an arm over Erica’s shoulders.

 

“Really?” Erica asked looking into the young prince’s face.

 

“Ya, I mean were family now aren’t we?” said Zuko

 

The smile that emerged on Erica’s face was the biggest she had ever worn.

 

xXx

 

Erica's hands clenched into fists and anger seemed to radiate from her. She began taking deep breaths trying to calm down. Finally not being able to contain herself she tilted her head to the sky, opened her mouth, and release a large jet of flame.

 

A woman behind Erica screamed and, suddenly remembering where she was, turned around and saw a large crowd of people staring at her, fear etched on their faces.

 

"Oops." she said

 

oOo

 

After they had fled the town, Erica lay down that night, looked up at the stars, and remembered.

 

xXx

 

An Erica, who was the same age as the present day one, was sitting in a stable with Natsu; she was causing a small flame to dance around in the sky above the two. Just then, a servant boy ran into the stable, quickly bowed, and began speaking.

 

"Lady Erica your presence is requested in the Agni Kai Chamber." said the servant

 

"Oh fun, watching two Firebenders trying to kill each other, my favorite pastime.” said Erica sarcastically as she got up“Thanks, and please don't call me lady. See you later Natsu."

 

Erica grudgingly headed to the Agni Kai Chamber in the Fire Nation Palace, where she saw a large group of nobles and high-ranking army officials standing outside. Erica walked through the men until she saw a familiar face.

 

"Iroh." she called toward the General, "Iroh who is supposed to fight?"

 

"Erica, I fear I have made a grave mistake." Iroh said looking worried

 

"What are you talking about?" Erica asked

 

"It's Zuko." Iroh said

 

"What! Don’t tell me Zuko is supposed to fight?" Erica asked alarmed

 

"It's my fault, he wanted to go into the meeting, I should have said no." said Iroh more to himself than to Erica.

 

"You're not making any sense." said Erica

 

"I let Zuko into the War Meeting, and he spoke out of turn and now he has to fight an Agni Kai." said Iroh looking distraught

 

"Because he spoke out of turn!?" said Erica alarmed

 

"Well, it looks like Zuzu finally did it." said a taunting female voice.

 

Erica turned around and saw a twelve year old Azula walking toward them.

 

"It's worse than I thought." said Erica looking at the approaching princess, her eyes narrowing.

 

"Now, now Erica better be a little nicer to me. If Zuzu dies I will be next in line for the throne."

 

Just then, the doors opened to the Agni Kai Chamber and everyone began filling in, and stood behind barriers on either side of a stage; Erica stood next to Iroh, Azula, and a Captain named Zhao. She saw Zuko kneeling at one end of the stage, then she looked to see who his opponent was and her stomach dropped.

 

It was Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's father.

 

'How can Zuko be so calm?’ Erica wondered as she observed her friend

 

However, as soon as Zuko stood and faced Ozai, Erica realized that Zuko had not realized whom he was fighting. When Zuko saw Ozai, his face filled with fear and he fell to his knees.

 

"Please, Father. I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!” said Zuko pleading.

 

"You will fight for your honor." said Ozai menacingly

 

"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son!” said Zuko his face to the ground.

 

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." said Ozai

 

Zuko looked up into his father’s face.

 

Erica held her breath.

 

Next to her Iroh looked away.

 

Ozai made a punching motion, a flame shot out of his fist, and the flame hit Zuko in the face.

 

Zuko screamed and fell backward clutching the left side of his face.

 

As Ozai began to shoot another flame at Zuko, a rage she had never felt before came over her and Erica jumped out of the stands and landed in the space that separated the two men. Erica deflected the flame Ozai shot and sent it toward the roof where it left a large hole.

 

"Leave him alone you monster!" said Erica angrily to Ozai

 

"Monster?" said Ozai "For teaching respect to my ungrateful son! Now you, I took you in, you were just a poor girl who worked for father in the circus, a father who felt the entirety of your life was worth two bags of gold. Now how do you repay me, by calling me a monster?"

 

"Took me in?" said Erica with a laugh "You bought me from my father because you knew I was the Phoenix. All you care about is power, you manipulated your father, stole the throne from Iroh, and now you attack your only son. You Are A Monster."

 

"Apparently Zuko is not the only one who needs to learn respect." said Ozai and he shot a flame toward Erica.

 

Erica parted the flame and then shot a large jet of fire at Ozai. The force of it knocked Ozai to the ground. Erica stood over him a look of disgust on her face.

 

"You think you are so mighty Ozai but I am telling you now, you won't win, not so long as I am alive." said Erica

 

Fury was written on every inch of his face.

 

"GUARDS SEIZE HER!!!" Ozai screamed

 

Erica jumped up and shot flames from her hands propelling her upward through the hole she made in the roof earlier.She got onto the roof and looked through the hole one last time only to see Zuko looking at her with one eye while his hands covered the other one. Then she ran across the roof and stopped when she was at the edge.

 

"Natsu!" she called out as loud as she could. After a few seconds, the eelhound was at the base of the palace.

 

Erica agilely jumped down the palace wall, ran across the ground, and onto Natsu's back.

 

"Alright Natsu, let's see just how fast you can run." said Erica

 

Natsu howled and took off running.

 

xXx

 

"Ozai." Erica said "You will pay.”

 

She then turned onto her side and fell asleep.


	4. Past Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While taking a little break on her way to the North Pole Erica is confronted by her past life Emiko, who talks to her about another past life Zoisite.

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

 

Erica and Natsu were walking along a dirt path until they reached a long river.

 

"This looks like a good place to stop for lunch." said Erica looking around

 

Natsu barked happily, as Erica slid off his back. Then the eelhound ran to the river and dived in causing a large wave to form, which crashed into Erica, leaving her soaked.

 

"That's it Natsu." said Erica with fake anger "If you want to go, let’s go."

 

Erica dived into the river and began splashing the eelhound. The two continued to play around until a voice came from nowhere:

 

"Erica, what are you doing?" the voice was female and sounded confused

 

"Emiko? Where are you?" Erica asked looking around

 

"Here," said Emiko as the spirit appeared in front of Erica "and you didn't answer my question."

 

"We're just having some fun." said Erica

 

"Why aren't you on your way to the North Pole?" Emiko asked

 

"We are, we're just taking a little break." said Erica

 

Emiko looked at Erica for a minute before speaking:

 

"Get out of the water."

 

"Emiko..." whined Erica

 

"I want you to go north a ways and you will find the ruins of a city once called Taku. When you get there, we are going to have a talk." said Emiko as she disappeared

 

"Goody." said Erica as she climbed out of the water "Come on Natsu we got to go."

 

After drying off, Erica climbed onto Natsu's back and the eelhound began racing across the countryside. It took them most of the day to reach the ruins Emiko had told Erica about. The glow of the sunset gave the ruins an eerie look.Everything was covered in moss and the only structures that were intact enough to know what they were; were two statues of bagermoles that served as entrances to the town.

[ ](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130107075744/avatar/images/7/73/Taku.png)

 

"Alright I'm here!" called Erica

 

Emiko materialized in front of Erica.

 

"You don't have to yell." said Emiko "Do you think it is easy going in and out of the Spirit World?"

 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Erica asked

 

"Do you know where we are?" Emiko asked

 

"You said it was a city called Taku." said Erica

 

"Yes. Over a hundred years ago, it was the head of all trade in the Earth Kingdom.That is, until the Fire Nation destroyed it." said Emiko

 

"Where you there?" Erica asked her past life.

 

"No." said Emiko "I was already dead when this happened."

 

That sparked a question that Erica had been meaning to ask the spirit.

 

"Emiko, what happened to my past life."

 

"You will have to be more specific, you have many past lives." said Emiko

 

"I mean the one between you and me." said Erica "You are an Airbender and I am supposed to be a Waterbender, so what happened to the Earthbender?"

 

"Actually she is the reason that I wanted to talk to you."

 

"So, what happened?" Erica asked

 

"Let me take you back ninety-seven years.” said Emiko "The war was just starting and a girl named Zoisite was born in the early Fire Nation Colonies. Zoisite was the Phoenix and she grew up to be the worst Phoenix in history"

 

"What did she do?" Erica asked

 

"It is more like what she didn’t do; she refused to be the Phoenix." said Emiko

 

"You can do that?" Erica asked shocked

 

"She did." said Emiko "As tradition states, I revealed to her that she was the Phoenix when she turned sixteen. However, by then the Fire Nation had already declared war on the on the other nations. She was, afraid, she did not want to fight the powerful nation, and so she suppressed the Phoenix spirit inside of her. She lived her life as normally as she could, she never mastered Earthbending, never tried to find the Avatar, and because of that The Fire Nation grew more powerful and now they are nearly unstoppable."

 

"That’s why you were upset when you saw I was playing around." said Erica "You were worried that I would neglect my duty as she did."

 

"Yes." said Emiko "That is also why I told you who you were before you turned sixteen. I was afraid that, being raised by Ozai, you might adopt some of his, ideals."

 

"Well, I think I am a little past that happening." said Erica

 

"Yes, it seems you are." said Emiko with a small smile.

 

"I won’t let the world down Emiko, I promise." said Erica “I have already thought of a plan to find the Avatar and it ties in with my learning Waterbending.”

 

"What is that?" Emiko asked

 

"Alright, I know everyone believes that the Avatar escaped the Air Nomad Genocide, but what if he didn't? He was young, so he hadn't been revealed as the Avatar to the rest of the world yet. So maybe he was killed and reincarnated into the Water Tribe. He could be hiding there, biding his time until he is ready to take down the Fire Nation Government."

 

Emiko hung her head.

 

"You are a smart girl Erica, but the Avatar wasn't killed in the Air Nomad Genocide." she said

 

"How can you be sure?" Erica asked

 

"Because, I was at the temple where the Avatar lived, when Sozin began the attack."

 

"You...you were there?" said Erica amazed

 

"Yes. It was where I died." said Emiko

 

"Oh." said Erica not knowing what else to say.

 

"It is not important." said Emiko "What is important, is that you realize the importance of you mastering Waterbending.In the absence of the Avatar it is your duty to help restore the worlds balance and ensure that something like the destruction of the Air Nomads and the city of Taku never happen again."

 

"I will do my best.”

 

Emiko nodded

 

"That is all I can ask of you. And now I must return to the spirit world, think on what I said."

 

As she finished speaking Emiko faded away leaving Erica alone with Natsu.

 

"What do you think boy." Erica asked the eelhound "Do you think I can do it?"

 

Natsu looked at Erica and licked her face causing her to laugh.

 

"Aw how sweet." said a male voice behind Erica and Natsu.

 

They turned around and saw General Hazma and his soldiers sitting on Komodo Rhinos.

 

"I may vomit." finished General Hazma

 

"Hazma." said Erica getting into a fighting stance and rousing her inner flame "How did you find me?"

 

"Well I have to admit after our little scuffle in the Seedy Merchants Pier I wasn't sure whether or not you would head to the North or South Pole. However after your little,  _Ahem_ , scene in the Harbor Town I knew you were heading to the North Pole. After that it was simple enough to follow the coast and find you."

 

Erica became angry with herself, she had been foolish to let her anger take over her at the Harbor Town.

 

"Now why don’t you come with me." said Hazma

 

"I’ve told you before, that’s not going to happen." said Erica

 

Erica shot a fireball at the general and he deflected it with a motion of his fist. The general then jumped off his rhino and charged at Erica. Hazma sent streams of fire at Erica and she knocked them away with a kick of her leg. They continued this way for several minutes neither managing to knock the other down.

 

While they were doing this Natsu and Hazma's Rhino were fighting as well. They were clawing at each other and trying to sink their teeth into each other. The Rhino had bigger claws and had horns; however, Natsu had the advantage of speed. Whenever the rhino took a swipe at the eelhound, Natsu would swiftly dodge and howl angrily. There fight ended when Natsu was able, after dodging the Komodo Rhino's horn, to tackle the rhino and turn it onto its side.

 

At the time that Natsu knocked the Rhino over, Erica managed to get ahead in her fight. After stopping a flame, Hazma had sent from his foot, Erica sent multiple fire disks at the general. He deflected most of them but finally, the last couple of disks hit him in the chest and sent him toppling over backwards.

 

Seizing the opportunity Erica ran over to Natsu and jumped on the eelhound’s back and he took off running.

 

oOo

 

As Erica lay with her hands behind her head and leading up against Natsu's sleeping form she thought about the city of Taku and wondered if she was really destined to be a better Phoenix than Zoisite.


	5. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up one morning to a strange noise Erica meets Palik, a man who says he can help her on her journey.

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

 

 

Erica and Natsu were asleep on the ground when someone walking nearby stepped on a twig snapping it. Erica's eyes flew open at the sound and she quickly jumped up.

 

"Who's there!?" she asked looking around

 

"Relax, I am not a threat." said a man as he emerged from behind some trees.

 

The man was older and was wearing a blue Water Tribe outfit.

 

"My name is Palik." said the man "Are you from one of the Water Tribes?"

 

"Umm ya that’s right." said Erica thinking “I’m from…the Southern Tribe.”

 

"I am from the Northern Tribe." said Palik "It is nice to see another tribesman or rather woman."

 

"Are you a Waterbender?" Erica asked the man excitedly

 

"No, are you?" Palik asked

 

"Well I'm supposed to be." said Erica miserably

 

"Hold on a second, the white hair, you aren't the Phoenix are you?" Palik asked his eyes wide

 

"Well...um...you see...I uh......yes." said Erica waiting to see his reaction.

 

"Hmmm why don't you come with me to my village, perhaps I can be of some help to you." said Palik

 

Natsu walked over to Palik sniffed him then growled.

 

"Natsu!" admonished Erica "Be nice!"

 

Natsu hung its head and looked apologetically at Erica.

 

"Sorry about that." Erica said to Palik "Natsu is just a bit overprotective of me."

 

"Don’t worry about it." said Palik "Now follow me."

 

Erica and Natsu followed Palik through the woods until they reached a village at the base of a volcano. Though the volcano was still some ways away, Erica could still feel the fiery power of the magma inside it. She never realized how much she missed that feeling of volcanic power since leaving the Fire Nation.

[ ](http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120311224927/avatar/images/e/e2/Makapu_Village.png)

 

"Welcome to Makapu village." said Palik

 

The village had several houses that were a dirty yellow color and there were Turkey Ducks wandering around everywhere you turned. They walked past several houses until they reached the middle of the town. When they entered Palik's house Erica sat down on the ground and Palik got her a cup of tea.

 

"So now, where are you heading to young Phoenix?" asked Palik as he sat down.

 

"The North Pole." said Erica "It is the only place I know of where someone can teach me Waterbending."

 

"I see," said Palik "and how, may I ask were you planning on convincing the Northern tribe to take you in?"

 

“Well I thought I might pull the Phoenix card.” said Erica

 

“Hmm I don’t think that will work.” said Palik looking seriously at Erica

 

“Why not?” Erica asked

 

“Do you know how the Phoenix originally came into existence?” Palik asked after a moment

 

“Ya, a Water Nation Avatar went insane and so the Fire Sages created the Phoenix in order stop him.” said Erica

 

“Correct.” said Palik “The Phoenix is a reminder of Avatar Amalric’s disgrace, the Water Tribes disgrace. Because of that the Water Tribe has always been a little frosty toward the Phoenix.”

 

“Oh.” said Erica now beginning to worry about how she was going to get into the tribe.

 

"Well luckily for you we ran into each other." said Palik

 

Erica gave him a confused look.

 

"When I was still living in the Water Tribe I was part of the Chief's Court, the government if you will. I left home about sixteen years ago, plenty of time for me to have a child." said Palik

 

"I don’t understand." said Erica still confused

 

"It’s simple, when you get to the Water Tribe tell them that you are my child." said Palik "If you say it convincingly you should be welcomed."

 

"Really!?" said Erica "I mean you are alright with me doing that?"

 

"If it will help you help the world, of course." said Palik with a smile

 

"Thank you!" said Erica happily, as she jumped to her feet "Thank you so much!"

 

Palik laughed.

 

"Think nothing of it young Phoenix." he said

 

"Is there anything I can do for you in return?" Erica asked "Like maybe a ride to somewhere? Natsu should be able to carry two people."

 

"Oh no I am fine." said Palik "Life here is simple, I like it. You know that gives me an idea, before you leave you should visit Aunt Wu, she is our village fortuneteller."

 

"I don't believe in that stuff." said Erica "Until I was seven I lived in a circus that was full of "fortunetellers"."

 

"No Aunt Wu is the real thing, she has never been wrong," said Palik

 

"Well, maybe I will visit her." said Erica hiding her doubt, "Thank you for everything Palik."

 

Erica bowed and walked to the door, then paused and turned around.

 

"Wait, Palik I don't know if you are aware of this, but the volcano behind the village is still active." said Erica

 

"Really?" said Palik "Are you sure? It hasn’t shown any signs of activity since I moved here."

 

"Yes, I can feel the magma moving inside of it. I would say in about, oh, three to five years it’s going to erupt."

 

"Oh, well, thank you." said Palik "That is nice to know, thank you young Phoenix."

 

"Erica." she said with a smile and with that Erica left Palik's house.

 

As she walked toward the entrance of the village to leave, she saw an old man with white hair emerge from the first house in the village and say to Erica:

 

"Aunt Wu is expecting you."

 

"Might as well." said Erica with a sigh.

 

Erica entered the house and was greeted by and older woman whose hair was beginning to grey.

 

"Welcome young traveler." said the woman "I am Aunt Wu, come with me."

 

Erica followed Aunt Wu into a back room where the only source of light came from a fire in the center of it. Both Erica and Aunt Wu sat on cushions next to the fire.

 

"Now may I see your palm?" Aunt Wu asked

 

Erica put out her right hand and Aunt Wu took it and began examining it.

 

"My, your palms are so dry, have you been around a lot of fire recently?" Aunt Wu asked

 

"Um ya...ya you could say that." said Erica

 

"Now let’s see..." said Aunt Wu looking closely at Erica's palm "I can see you will do great things, but to do so you will have to overcome a great many obstacles. Now your love line...I see you will join your true love on a journey through the Earth Kingdom, a very handsome bender. I also see your journey will take you North, there I see you will find a teacher I also see that you will find your father there too."

 

"My father!" said Erica alarmed

 

"Yes indeed." said Aunt Wu

 

"I have to go." said Erica standing up.

 

She quickly walked to the door and as soon as she opened it, Aunt Wu called:

 

"Wait there is one last thing, beware the season of Autumn I see a great danger lurking for you in that season."

 

"Thanks." said Erica not really listing and with that, she ran out of the house.

 

Erica jumped onto Natsu's back and the eelhound ran out of the village. When they got far enough from the village Erica jumped off Natsu and began pacing.

 

_‘How can my father be at the North Pole!?' she wondered_

 

However, now that she was outside of Aunt Wu's house and back out in the open she began to realize the absurdness of this idea.

 

_‘Why on Earth would my father, a Fire Nation circus animal trainer, be in the Northern Water Tribe, that Aunt Wu is crazy._ ' she finally decided.

 

After Erica had come to this conclusion, she began setting up camp for the night. She hunted a deer fox for dinner and roasted it over a fire she had lit. After she and Natsu finished eating Erica curled up next to the eelhound and fell asleep.

 

oOo

 

Seven men slowly walked up to the sleeping girl and eelhound. One of the men pulled a net out from a bag on his back and threw it over the girl.

 

She then woke up and shouted something before burning the net. She began firing off fireballs at the men until another man came up behind her and knocked her out with a blow to the head. By now, the eelhound had also woken up and was swinging its tail around, knocking the men away. A spit dart hit the eelhound’s neck and it fell to the ground asleep.

 

Taking the girl but leaving the eelhound, the men ran off into the woods.

 

oOo

 

General Hazma was standing next to a large Fire Nation ship with his hands behind his back. Out of the woods came seven men, one of which had an unconscious Erica hanging over his shoulder.

 

As they approached the ship, a smile grew on Hazma's face.

 

 


	6. An Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica finds herself trapped on General Hazma's ship. While trying to escape Natsu begins his own journey to find her.

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

 

When Erica woke up, she found her hands and feet in metal cases. She began trying to pull them out, to no avail. She was still feeling groggy but from what she could tell, she was in some sort of Fire Nation prison. For a moment, a panic came over Erica, but it passed when she felt the room move, meaning she was on a ship. As Erica began to think up a plan, she heard footsteps approach her cell and when the door opened, she was unsurprised to see General Hazma enter the room.

 

“Well it seems my promotion to High General is all but taken place.” said Hazma proudly

 

"Don't count your Dragon Hawks before they hatch." said Erica

 

"Tut, tut Erica you don’t honestly think you have a chance of escaping do you?" said Hazma "I thought you were smarter than that."

 

Laughing he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and Erica was left alone.

 

oOo

 

Natsu woke up alone in the woods where they had decided to camp the night before. The eelhound howled, hoping Erica would hear him. He then began sniffing the ground, Natsu detected several scents, and it took him a few moments to figure out which one was Erica's.

 

To Natsu she smelled like smoke, burning wood, and, oddly enough, fish. The other scents were strange to the eelhound, and he detected they went in the same direction as Erica. Natsu growled angrily and took off in the direction they had gone.

 

oOo

 

Erica began to panic; she didn't know how she was going to escape. She couldn't move her hands to melt the metal trapping them. She could release a stream of fire from her mouth but that would end up melting her hand off as well.

 

As soon as she determined that she was stuck, she decided she could only slow down the ship. Erica began taking deep breaths, rousing her inner flame, and then she angled her head down, opened her mouth, and released a jet of flame.

 

The fire burnt a hole in the ship. It melted through two floors until it broke through the bottom of the ship.

 

Erica stopped the flame and closed her mouth happy. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought her plan through. From the hole, water began shooting upward filling up the room Erica was in.

 

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as the water bounced off the roof and began hitting her.

 

Erica felt the ship angling to the side. The ship was beginning to sink.

 

oOo

 

Natsu was on a beach and was sniffing the ground, trying to discover where Erica had gone next. Then with his keen ears, the eelhound heard something.

 

It was a scream.

 

It was Erica's scream.

 

Natsu heard the scream come from somewhere out at sea, and with an angry roar began swimming to where the scream had come from. Natsu then heard Erica cry for help and he began swimming faster than he had ever before, he soon reached a large steel ship.

 

The back of the ship was sinking into the ocean and by instinct; the eelhound knew that that's where Erica was. The eelhound began scratching at the metal and ripping it apart with his claws. Eventually he made a hole large enough to stick his head in.

 

Most of the room was filled with water and in the half that was filled with water Natsu saw Erica chained up and unconscious. Natsu roared and then pulled his head out and began making a larger hole with his claws. When he finally made a hole big enough for himself Natsu swam into the room and bit off the chains that kept Erica stuck to the boat.

 

Natsu grabbed the back of her cloths in his mouth and swam back to shore.

 

oOo

 

Erica began coughing as she started to wake up. She sat up and, feeling woozy, turned over and vomited up water. Still coughing she looked around, trying to remember what happened to her. Then she remembered:

 

The ship, the water rising over her head and struggling against her restraints to try to get air, then everything going dark.

 

Shaking her head and trying to clear it, she saw her wrists and ankles had bandages on them from where she had strained against her restraints. Then she looked around the room she was in. It was white and fairly empty, with just a few large jars lining the walls.

 

Erica got up, swayed for a moment, and then walked to a door. When she opened the door, it revealed a large courtyard.There were women wearing white walking all over.

[ ](http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120627091936/avatar/images/9/93/Abbey.png)

 

"I knew it, I'm dead." said Erica looking at the white robes.

 

“Not quite.” said a woman walking over to Erica “I am Mother Superior, and I am glad to see you are feeling better.”

 

“How long was I out?” Erica asked

 

“Only a few hours.” said Mother Superior

 

“Natsu! Where’s Natsu!?” Erica asked alarmed

 

“The eelhound?” Mother Superior asked

 

“Yes, have you seen him?” Erica asked

 

“Why yes, he is right over there.” said Mother Superior pointing to the left.

 

Erica looked to where the nun pointed and saw the eelhound lying on the ground.

 

“Natsu!!” she squealed and she ran over to the eelhound and hugged him.

 

“We found you two lying unconscious on the beach, you were half-dead and your eelhounds front paws were all torn up.” said Mother Superior “What happened to you two?”

 

“I can answer that for you.” came an angry male voice.

 

Erica looked at the entrance to the courtyard and saw General Hazma standing there alone, with a look of pure rage etched on his face.

 

“Hazma.” said Erica getting into a fighting stance.

 

“Question little girl,” said Hazma walking toward Erica “how does it feel to murder your own people?”

 

“My people are the people who believe in restoring the Fire Nation to the way it’s supposed to be.” said Erica firmly

 

“You will pay for what you have done.” he spat and sent a large gush of fire at Erica.

 

Erica knocked the flame upward and then jumped in the air and sent a flame from each foot at Hazma. Both hit him in the chest but he still got up and sent another stream of fire at Erica, which she again deflected easily.

 

Erica was puzzled by this, Hazma had never been this careless before, true his fire was stronger, but he was being careless.

 

“Stop!” said Erica “You are in no condition to fight.”

 

“What are you talking about I am just fine.” said Hazma as he shot another flame from his fist. This one missed Erica completely.

 

“You are shaken up; probably from the ship sinking.” said Erica “I will not fight you in this condition.”

 

“Then you will perish.” said Hazma and he began running forward then collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

 

Erica looked at Hazma for a moment, stunned, then looked at the nuns.

 

“We will take care of him.” said Mother Superior “You should leave while you can.”

 

“Thank you.” said Erica bowing “Come on Natsu.”

 

The eelhound got up and then stumbled slightly.

 

“Are you okay?” Erica asked concerned

 

“Its paws are still injured.” said one of the other nuns “It will need to go slow.”

 

“Alright, thank you for your help.” said Erica

 

Erica and Natsu left the courtyard, Natsu going slower than normal and stumbling on every other step.

 

“Don’t worry pal.” said Erica to the eelhound “I got your back.”

 

Natsu turned his head toward Erica and licked her cheek.


	7. The Ship at Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still traveling to the North Pole Erica and Natsu find a Fire Nation ship and on that ship is her old friend and brother Prince Zuko.

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

 

Erica and Natsu were walking along a dirt road; they had been traveling slower because of Natsu's still sore, but almost healed, paws. Finally, five days after leaving the abbey, they reached the opposite coast of the Earth Kingdom peninsula. After arriving at the beachy area, Natsu went to the ocean water and began swimming around happily. Erica looked at the eelhound for a second, smiling, before looking out to sea. What she saw made her stomach drop and her smile vanish.

 

There was a Fire Nation ship anchored a few miles off shore.

 

"Natsu get over here." said Erica alarmed

 

Natsu walked to where Erica stood and looked out at the ship.Then suddenly his tail began to wag and he barked happily.

 

"Shh." said Erica angrily "Keep it down."

 

She looked closely at the ship to see if anyone heard the eelhound, there was a lone person on the deck of the ship, it was then she knew what had caused Natsu's excitement.

 

The lone figure was Zuko.

 

"Natsu," she said excited "can you swim me out there?"

 

Natsu nodded and Erica climbed on his back. Natsu swam quickly toward the ship as Erica looked up at Zuko. Erica had been wondering what had happened to him after his banishment, and now she was going to find out.

 

Right before they reached the ship Erica saw General Iroh walk up to Zuko and say something to the young prince that caused Zuko to turn around and walk back into the ship. When he turned, Erica gave a small gasp.

 

Where Ozai had hit him with a flame in their Agni Kai there was a large red scar.

 

Natsu arrived at the ship soon after this, swimming next to the downed anchor.

 

"Wait here Natsu." said Erica

 

Then she grabbed onto the anchor chain, climbed up it, and pulled herself up onto the deck of the ship.

 

"Hello Iroh." she said

 

Iroh jumped and turned around facing Erica.

 

"Erica?" he said a look of doubt on his face.

 

She nodded.

 

A smile grew on Iroh's face and he walked over and hugged her.

 

"I am glad to see you are alright!" said Iroh happily holding her at arm’s length seeing if she was injured, "What are you doing here?"

 

"Heading to the North Pole." said Erica "But forget me, what are  **you**  doing here, and how is Zuko doing?"

 

Iroh opened his mouth then closed it thinking.

 

"Iroh, what’s wrong?" Erica asked worried.

 

"Physically, Zuko is fine, other than a scar where The Fire Lord hit him. But emotionally he is troubled." explained Iroh sadly.

[ ](http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120909175919/avatar/images/4/41/Sad_Iroh.png)

 

"Well I'm not surprised, Ozai banished him!" said Erica angrily "Because of that he can't ever go home."

 

"Well...that's one of the things that is bothering Zuko. He can come home, but only if..." began Iroh but then he stopped and shook his head "Well it’s a mission that he will never succeed at."

 

"What, what is it?" Erica asked urgently

 

Iroh sighed

 

"You won’t like it."

 

"If it was chosen by Ozai of course I won’t like it, but I still want to know." said Erica

 

Iroh saw the determined look in her eyes and realized she wouldn't stop asking until he told her.

 

"Alright, if you really must know, Zuko can only return if...if he captures the Avatar, and brings him back to the Fire Nation."

 

"What!" said Erica loudly.

 

"Shh." said Iroh looking around to see if anyone heard them.

 

"Sorry." said Erica quietly "But Zuko's mission, how can Ozai expect a thirteen-year-old boy to capture an Avatar who is over a hundred years old!"

 

"I don't believe he does." said Iroh seriously "My brother seeks to punish Zuko for showing cowardliness during their Agni Kai, and it doesn't help that Ozai is a little upset because he was taken down by a thirteen-year-old girl in front of all his high ranking officials."

 

Erica gave a guilty smile at this and Iroh laughed.

 

"Well if Zuko is looking for the Avatar why are you in the Northern Sea?" Erica asked

 

"Zuko wants to check all of the Air Temples first and then look in the remote locations of the other nations."

 

"Are you going to let him." Erica asked

 

“Yes I am going to let him look around the nations.” Iroh said

 

“That’s not what I meant.” said Erica

 

"What did you mean?" Iroh asked confused

 

"Are you going to let Zuko capture the Avatar and bring him back to the Fire Nation." Erica asked seriously

 

Iroh sighed

 

"At this point Erica I cannot be sure." said Iroh "I feel responsible for Zuko's banishment and I am not sure I can deny him his only chance to go home."

 

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him." said Erica starting to walk foreword.

 

"No." said Iroh as he grabbed Erica's arm.

 

"Iroh I can make him see sense."

 

"Yes you probably could, but not now." said Iroh "Zuko is confused and I feel that trying to crush the only opportunity he has to return home now, will only permanently oppose him to the idea in the future."

 

Erica opened her mouth to protest but Iroh spoke again before she could.

 

"Erica, you have always been able to sense the internal struggles that Zuko faces, you know that I am right."

 

Erica thought about it then had to agree with Iroh.

 

"Maybe I should go with you." suggested Erica

 

"I don't think that is such a good idea." said Iroh "I don't feel your destiny is staying on a ship looking for the Avatar. You should continue heading to the North Pole and master Waterbending, if, once you have mastered the element, you want to look for the Avatar maybe then you could join us and convince Zuko the error of trying to imprison the Avatar."

 

"I suppose you are right." said Erica "But promise me you won’t let Zuko do anything stupid."

 

Iroh laughed

 

"That I can promise you." he said

 

"Well, then I guess this is good bye for now." said Erica hugging Iroh

 

"Good bye Erica and stay safe."

 

Erica nodded and then walked to the side of the ship where the anchor was. When she was about to climb over the railing Iroh called:

 

"Wait!" he quickly ran over to her "You should take this."

 

He put something in Erica's hand and upon seeing it; she gave him a puzzled look.

 

"A white lotus tile?" she said, "You know I am not any good at Pai Sho."

[ ](http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100822222832/avatar/images/e/e5/White_Lotus_Tile.gif)

 

"True, but…you probably should learn."

 

Erica raised a confused eyebrow at him.

 

"When you get to the North Pole I want you to find an old person and tell him a Grand Lotus wants you to learn Pai Sho."

 

"Why? WHat does Pai Sho have to do with anything?"

 

"Just trust me." said Iroh with a mischievous smile "Now you had better go before someone spots us."

 

Erica looked at the White Lotus Tile in her hand for a second more before slipping it into her belt. She then climbed down the anchor chain, where Natsu was still waiting.

 

"Come on bud, we better get going." Erica said petting the eelhounds head

 

He cried out softly and then began swimming foreword.

 

Erica pulled out the Pai Sho tile and stared at it as they continued their journey toward the North Pole.


	8. Karoton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Natsu finally arrive at the Northern Water Tribe.

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

 

Erica roused her inner flame as she gazed over the clear water. It had been three days since her conversation with Iroh and the entire time since, Natsu had been swimming them Northward in the Northern Sea. They were running low on food and Erica wasn’t sure how much longer it would take to arrive at the Northern Water Tribe.

She had spotted several fish earlier and was determined to catch one. There had been several good-sized fish, but she wanted to find a bigger one, because she knew she would only have one shot to get a fish before the others fled. Looking carefully, she spotted an extremely large catfish; it was about twelve inches long and six inches wide.

Erica stood on the edge of the glacier she was on, took a deep breath, and shot a flame from her fist at the catfish. The flame burst through the water and burned the fish's side, killing it. Delighted she grabbed the dead fish and put in on the ice in front of her. She then grabbed a knife she had in her bag, chopped off the head of the fish, grabbed the spine and pulled all the bones out. Finally, she picked up what remained of the fish by the tail, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened her eyes quickly causing the fish burst into flame.

When she was satisfied, she stopped the flame and began eating the fish with some bread she got from her bag. Just then, Natsu swam up to the glacier and climbed onto it, with a fish tail sticking out of his mouth.

“Good hunting?” Erica asked the eelhound.

Natsu gave a happy cry as he threw the fish in the air, opened his mouth, and swallowed the fish whole.

“Show off.” said Erica.

Natsu cried out happily again, and Erica laughed before finishing her lunch. When she finished Natsu got back into the water, with Erica on his back, and he began swimming north again. They had been passing glaciers for the past day and a half, but now, there were so many it was hard to navigate through them.

“We’re almost there Natsu.” said Erica excited.

As soon as she said this, a tidal wave came out of nowhere and crashed into them knocking Erica off the eelhound and into the freezing water. She managed to swim back to the surface of the water and began taking long deep breaths, trying to get air back into her lungs.

“Halt!” a male voice called.

Erica looked behind her and saw three canoes filled with men wearing animal skins over their heads and holding spears.

“P....ppp...please don’t kill me.” said Erica, holding her hands up in surrender as her teeth chattered.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” the same man spoke again; he had the pelt of a polar bear around him.

“Mmm...my name is Er...Erica and I am try....trying to find the Northern Water t...tribe, which I guess I....I, just did.” said Erica still shaking.

“Why were you trying to find our tribe?” the man asked.

“I was trying to....to find safety.” Erica said beginning the story, she had thought up, “My village wa...was attacked by the Fire Nation and my fff...father, who used to live in the Northern Tribe, told me to flee he...here.”

“What’s your father’s name?” the man asked.

“Palik.” said Erica, remembering the name of the man she had met in Makapu village.

“Ah Palik, well in that case, welcome.” said the man.

Erica gave an internal sigh of relief and swam over to Natsu and got onto his back. As she got on, Natsu swam over to the man who had been speaking's canoe. As she got closer to him she was able to see the man clearly, he had grey hair with white spots and blue eyes; he was in his sixties.

[ ](http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120114052560/avatar/images/8/85/Karoton.png)

 

“Is that an eelhound?” the man asked surprised "I hear they are very hard to train."

“Yep, Natsu and I met when I was a kid.” Erica said, “I found him half-starved as a baby so I gave him some food and he has been my companion since.”

“Fascinating; by the way, my name is Karoton.” said the man.

“Nice to meet you.” said Erica shaking his hand.

“Alright!” said Karoton to the other Waterbenders “Let’s move out.”

All of the men raised their hands above their heads, and then brought them down.The canoes began moving forward. Erica watched closely as the Waterbenders moved their hands, she had never seen waterbending before and found it fascinating. As Erica and Natsu followed the Waterbenders foreword, a wall began appearing out of the horizon.

“Oh my Spirits.” said Erica in awe.

The wall was over a hundred feet tall, made out of ice, with the symbol of the Water Nation on the front. The Waterbenders moved their hands in a flowing motion, and section of the ice wall collapsed into the water below. They then began moving forward again and they passed through the first wall only to be surrounded by walls on either side of them, and in front of them. There were five Waterbenders on the wall to their left and right, the Waterbenders caused the space they were in to fill with water raising them over the wall in front of them, and they were then able to continue sailing foreword into the city.

It was the most beautiful place Erica had ever seen. There were canals going in every direction, all the streets and buildings were made from ice and snow. There were canoes transporting people around, children playing and smiling.Everyone seemed to be happy; Erica had never seen so many happy, carefree people in one place before.

“This place is so incredible.” said Erica.

“Yes, we are very blessed to be in such a beautiful place, someplace that the Fire Nation has not been able to destroy.” said Karoton.

“Ya.” said Erica, looking down guiltily.

“So where did you grow up exactly?” Karoton asked noting her reaction "I have not spoken or heard from Palik since he left."

“A little town in the Northwestern Earth Kingdom called Makapu Village.” replied Erica quickly.

“Ah yes, I have heard of that village, quite a ways to travel all by yourself.” Karoton said suspicion faintly lining his voice.

“So, I have only seen male Waterbenders, aren’t there any female Waterbenders around here?” Erica asked trying to change the subject.

“Well yes,” said Karoton noticing the change but letting it pass, “however our tribe’s laws state that female Waterbenders are only able to learn how to heal.”

“Really!” said Erica shocked turning to face him “That seems kind of old fashioned.”

“It is, but the Northern Water Tribe has always been one for tradition.”

“Even the Fire Nation lets women participate in Firebender training.” said Erica.

Karoton looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing; Erica was too caught up in the scenery to notice.

“So what happened to your hair I've only met one other young person with white hair before.” said Karoton.

"Umm well...when I was a kid I was somehow was taken to the Spirit World, and when I returned my hair had turned white." said Erica thinking it up as she spoke.

“Ahh.” said Karoton, not believing her story, but noting her comfortableness stopped asking questions.

“So where are we going?” Erica asked.

“To see Chief Arnook.” said Karoton.

“Oh.” said Erica calmly, although her mind began reeling with fear.

“Maybe we should take the long route.” said Karoton after a few moments.

“What do you mean?” Erica asked turning to face him.

He didn’t answer, instead he turned into a canal to their right and after signaling to the other Waterbenders that everything was alright and they should continue foreword, led Erica and Natsu far away from the others. They traveled along for several minutes before finally stopping when they were in an area where no one was around.

“What are we doing here?” Erica asked, rousing her inner flame in case she needed to fight.

“Before we go any further, I need you to tell me the truth.” said Karoton.

“What are you talking about?” Erica said, feigning obliviousness.

“Are you the Phoenix?” he asked seriously, his blue eyes narrowing.

Erica did not answer, but the shock in her eyes gave all the answer Karoton needed.

“Are you here as a Fire Nation spy?” said Karoton “Answer me, before I send you back to the sea to drown.”

Erica sensed his seriousness and sighed before speaking.

“Yes, I am the Phoenix, but I can assure you I don’t support the Fire Nation’s actions.” said Erica “I fled the Fire Nation after fighting Fire Lord Ozai in order to protect my friend. I need to master Waterbending, and then I am going to try and find the Avatar, and return the Fire Nation to its state before Sozin became Fire Lord.”

“Why didn’t you tell us when we met you that you were the Phoenix?” Karoton asked “We would have helped you.”

“Would you?” Erica said her eyes narrowed “I don’t think you would have. When I met Palik on my journey here, he told me of the ill will that the Water Tribes have toward the Phoenix. When you began to suspect what I was, you were ready to kill me without batting an eye. Now, considering your reaction, how do you think the others would have reacted?”

Karoton thought about it for a moment, and had to agree with her theory knowing how some of the other members of his tribe would want to destroy anyone from the Fire Nation, before factoring in that the person was the Phoenix.

“Alright, but if you are going to pull this off you are going to need help.” said Karoton.

“Is that an offer?” Erica asked.

“Yes, I don’t know what it is kid, but for some strange, unaccountable reason I trust you.” said Karoton.

“Did we meet in one of my past lives?” she asked.

“No.” said Karoton with a laugh "I'm old, but not that old, the last Phoenix to visit the water Tribe was about a hundred and thirty years ago."

“So what happens now?” Erica asked after a moment of silence.

“We venture to the palace, and hope no one else discovers your secret.” said Karoton.

He then used his Waterbending to lead Erica and Natsu back to the main channel of water and Karoton took them foreword to the ice palace where only the spirits knew what awaited them.


	9. Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Karoton meet with Chief Arnook and Erica meets a new friend.

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

 

Erica and Natsu were walking next to Karoton as the latter led them through the Palace. Erica was feeling nervous and kept going through her fictitious story in her mind; trying to fill any holes that were in it. They soon arrived at an impressive ice door; Erica swallowed nervously and Karoton put a hand on her shoulder looking into her face.

 

"Are you ready?" he asked

 

Erica took a deep, calming breath and nodded.

 

Karoton opened the door and they walked in, with Natsu standing protectively next to Erica.

 

The room was large, with a beautiful archway above a platform, and a large waterfall behind it. In the front row of the platform sat two people, one that looked like a monkey and another older man wearing a scowl. The second row had three people with a space between the first and second man, as though there was someone missing; Karoton bowed and Erica followed his example.

 

"Chief Arnook," Karoton began "this Erica, Palik's daughter."

 

The man, who resembled a monkey, eyes widened.

[ ](http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090716114748/avatar/images/e/eb/Arnook.png)

 

"Are you really Palik's daughter?" the man asked her

 

Gathering as much confidence into herself as possible, she answered:

 

"I am sir."

 

"Then welcome." said Arnook opening his arms wide "Does that mean Palik will be returning to the Northern Water Tribe?"

 

"Yes,” said Erica ready with an answer "however I left before he did, and I had Natsu to speed along the process, so it could be some time before he arrives."

 

"Hmm." said Arnook thinking, "Well until he arrives we will need to appoint a guardian over you."

 

"My chief," said Karoton stepping forward "I would be willing to watch over her until Palik comes."

 

Everyone in the room was staring at Karoton with shock etched on their faces.

 

"Karoton," said Arnook looking closely at Karoton, as if to ensure it was he who spoke "are you sure?"

 

"Of course," said Karoton "Palik was a good friend of mine; I am more than happy to help his daughter.”

 

“Oh…well then,” said Arnook still wearing a surprised expression “If you are sure Karoton, then I suppose that it is settled.Erica, you will stay with Karoton until Palik arrives at the tribe.”

 

Erica bowed

 

“Thank you Chief Arnook.” she said

 

“Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe.”

 

oOo

 

“I can’t believe it worked.” said Erica happily

 

“We were very fortunate that no one else realized that you are the Phoenix.” said Karoton

 

After the discussion with Arnook, Erica and Karoton had gone back to his house while Natsu had gone to a stable to eat.

 

“How come you did?” Erica asked

 

“Well, Palik and I were best friends growing up and, because of that; I could tell you were not his daughter. So, after deducing this, and upon closer inspection, I realized that you must be the Phoenix." said Karoton

 

"Waterbender and genius." said Erica

 

"Well I don't see the two as relatively different." said Karoton

 

"Explains why I haven't had any luck." said Erica miserably

 

"We'll see." said Karoton "So tell me a little bit about yourself."

 

"Oh…well…let's see..." said Erica thinking where to begin.

 

"The truth would be welcome." said Karoton with a grin.

 

Erica gave him a playful scowl.

 

"Well, I was born in the main Fire Nation islands, but when my mom left, my father and I moved to the colonies." said Erica "There he joined the circus, as the main animal trainer."

 

"Question." said Karoton "How did your parents come up with the name Erica, it doesn’t sound very Fire Nation."

 

"Well...they didn’t." said Erica and Karoton gave her a quizzical look "Well my mom might have given me a name, but I never learned it and my dad always just referred to me as 'girl'. So I heard the name Erica, liked it and kept it."

 

"That is…interesting." said Karoton

 

"Ya well, what are you going to do." said Erica

 

"Karoton?" a female voice asked from behind them.

 

Erica and Karoton turned toward the doorway, where a woman in her thirties was standing.

 

"Oh Karea." said Karoton "Come in."

 

The woman named Karea gave Erica a smile.

 

"I heard you got a new roommate." she said

 

"I've only been here about twenty minutes." said Erica shocked

 

"Things never stay secret for long around here." Karoton said to Erica

 

"Oh."

 

"So, what is your name?" Karea asked

 

"Erica."

 

"Nice to meet you Erica." she said shaking Erica's hand "You know I think you are about the same age as my son. You should meet him, Tokuda!"

 

[ ](http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120211033916/avatar/images/4/48/Tokuda.png)

 

When she said this a boy entered the house, he had short brown hair with two long strands of hair that had beads on the end. He had blue eyes and, when Erica met them, her heart began beating rather fast, and she felt as though someone had squeezed all the air from her lungs.

 

She was so preoccupied with his overall appearance that she didn't notice how, when he saw her, his face turned scarlet and his jaw open slightly.

 

"Its ummm…it’s nice to meet you." he said offering his hand.

 

"Likewise." said Erica shaking it.

 

"Well I guess we better let Erica settle in, come on Tokuda." said Karea oblivious.

 

"It was...it was nice meeting you." he said as his mother led him away.

 

"Same to you." said Erica waving

 

Karoton looked at Erica then gave a small laugh.

 

"What?" she asked him.

 

"Nothing." he said as he walked away "Here."

 

He threw Erica a thick coat.

 

"Put this on." he said "I don’t know how you aren’t frozen."

 

"Simple, my inner flame keeps me warm.” said Erica

 

“Well, for the purpose of assuring others that you are a normal girl, you should wear it.” said Karoton

 

Erica nodded and put on the coat. It was several sizes too big and it hung on the ground.

 

“We will have to get you a new one.” Karoton observed, “Now come on, let’s go.”

 

Karoton led Erica deep into the icy mountains behind the Northern Water Tribe; they traveled for several minutes before they arrived at their destination.

 

"Wow." said Erica in awe of their surroundings

 

They had arrived in an icy valley, it was wide, and the moon reflected off the ice causing the entire area to shine and twinkle, waves were moving back and forth against the edge of the ice.

 

"This area is secluded enough so I can teach you Waterbending, and no one will be able to find us." said Karoton

 

"It is beautiful."

 

"It is that two." said Karoton "Now." he said after a moment clapping his hands once as he spoke and turning to face her."Are you ready to begin your Waterbending training?"

 

A grin spread across Erica’s face.


	10. Waterbending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica begins her waterbending training with Karoton. She gets a tour of the Northern Water Tribe by Tokuda

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

 

Erica was staring at the water watching it go up onto the ice and then back out to the sea.

 

In and out.

 

Back and forth.

 

Pushing and pulling.

 

"I've been starring at the water for hours when can I stop?" Erica asked Karoton, slightly irritated.

[ ](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120225060346/avatar/images/2/2e/Ice_valley.png)

 

"You are a Firebender, the exact opposite of a Waterbender, you need to be completely reeducated." said Karoton as he paced behind her.

 

"How does staring at the water help with that?" Erica asked

 

"To be a Waterbender you must be able to understand how the water pushes and pulls alongside the moon." said Karoton

 

"Is that why we are practicing at night?" Erica asked

 

"That’s part of the reason." said Karoton

 

"So push and pull is that like feeling the life of fire, how it grows and shrinks?" Erica asked

 

"No, the water’s pushing and pulling relates to the flow of energy within ourselves." said Karoton "Waterbending is all about turning your opponents energy against them, it's defensive."

 

"Defensive, got it." said Erica

 

"Now let's see what you can do." said Karoton “Any amount of water you can move.”

 

"Ok." said Erica to herself taking a deep breath "Push and pull."

 

She looked at the moving water, took another deep breath, and then thrust an arm over the water.

 

Nothing happened.

 

"No, no, no." said Karoton shaking his head "Don’t throw your arms above the water with so much force. Be gentle, watch this."

 

Karoton moved his arms in a wavelike motion and the water flipped over on itself and went out to sea.

 

"Wow." said Erica

 

"Now it's your turn." Karoton said turning to face her.

 

"Right." said Erica, she took a deep breath and copied the motion Karoton had made, but again nothing happened.

 

Karoton sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

"We have a lot of work to do." he said

 

oOo

 

"I stink." said Erica bitterly as she walked into Karoton's house.

 

It was dawn and Erica had no luck in moving even a tiny drop of water, despite how hard she tried.

 

"It will just take time." said Karoton "Benders can't be expected to master their element in one night."

 

"I was a master Firebender by the time I was seven." said Erica "It always came naturally to me."

 

"Which I think might be part of the problem." said Karoton

 

"What are talking about?" Erica asked

 

"You learned Firebending so easily that you are getting frustrated at your lack of progress now." said Karoton "Take a break, explore the tribe, just don't set anything on fire."

 

Erica stuck her tongue out at him as she exited the building.

 

Everyone was just starting to emerge for the day and despite her trying to look casual and blend in, everyone was staring at her. Just when Erica began thinking that she should turn around and head back to Karoton's house she felt a hand on her shoulder. Erica jumped and turned around, prepared to fight, when she recognized Tokuda.

 

"Oh Tokuda." said Erica a blush crossing her face.

 

"Hi Erica." he said, "I ummm saw you walking around all alone and was wondering if you might…maybe…like a tour?"

 

"I'd…I'd love one." she said smiling brightly

 

"Well then, let’s go." said Tokuda happily

 

The two walked all over the Northern Water Tribe with Tokuda introducing her to many of the people living there.Finally, they arrived at the palace and Tokuda began telling her some of the history of the Tribe. Then Erica noticed a girl staring at her with fascination. When the girl noticed that Erica had seen her, she walked over toward them.

 

"Who are you?" Erica asked, over Tokuda speaking.

 

The girl had white hair, blue eyes, and looked about the same age as Erica.

 

"I'm Yue, I heard about you and wanted to see if it was true." she said her eyes wide.

 

"If what was true?" Erica asked

 

"If you had white hair like me!" she said happily "And you do, I've always felt like I couldn’t be the only one! And now I know I'm not."

 

"Oh, ya I guess not." said Erica slightly creped out.

 

"Oh hey Tokuda." Yue said casually

 

Tokuda said "Hey." looking slightly crestfallen that Erica was no longer paying attention to him.

 

"So how are you enjoying the tribe?" Yue asked

 

"It beautiful." said Erica looking around.

 

"Is Tokuda showing you around?" Yue asked

 

"Ya he is my tour guide." said Erica blushing slightly.

 

"Well can I join you?" Yue asked, "I could get someone to ferry us around."

 

"Really?" Erica asked

 

"Well, we don’t need someone." said Tokuda "I can waterbend us around just fine."

 

"You're a Waterbender?" Erica asked amazed

 

"Yep." said Tokuda confidently "Someday I am going to be the greatest Waterbender in the world."

 

"That is if you can ever get out of the beginning level classes." said Yue

 

Tokuda looked down at the ground his face red.

 

oOo

 

“Karoton.” said a voice from behind him.

 

Karoton turned around and saw the man wearing a scowl in the meeting yesterday.

 

“Hello Pakku.” said Karoton “Can I help you with something?”

 

“Yes, it’s about that girl you took in.” said Pakku

 

“Erica? What about her?” asked Karoton

 

“I’m not sure.” said Pakku “Something just feels off about her.”

 

“You are so suspicious Pakku.” said Karoton with a small laugh.

 

“She is not the only one who I am suspicious of.” said Pakku

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Karoton asked

 

“I’m just saying that ever since your wife and daughter…”

 

“Stop.” said Karoton closing his eyes as though he was in pain.

 

“You’ve cut yourself off from the rest of the tribe, and now suddenly this girl shows up and you’re willing to take her in without a second thought. I don’t buy it.” said Pakku

 

“My reasons for helping her are none of your business.” said Karoton walking up to Pakku with anger etched on his face “I think it’s time you left.”

 

Pakku turned around and walked to the doorway then turned to face Karoton again.

 

“Just be careful Karoton, don’t throw away everything you have here for this girl.”

 

With that, Pakku walked away leaving Karoton alone.

 

oOo

 

Erica, Yue, and Tokuda were sitting on the outer wall of the tribe looking out to the sea as the sun set. For the first time in her life, Erica truly felt at peace.


	11. Pets and Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yue and Tokuda meet Natsu. Erica learns the secrets of Pai Sho.

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

Erica, Yue, and Tokuda were walking along the streets of the Northern Water Tribe together.

“So what is it like living in the Earth Kingdom?” Yue asked Erica.

“Oh…well…its…” said Erica thinking quickly

“Ya I want to know about that too.” said Tokuda eagerly

“Well it’s pretty much the same as here.” said Erica “We have ya know, people and building and such.”

She hated having to lie to her friends but it was necessary.

“You know what.” said Erica trying to change the subject “I think it’s time you two met my best friend, Natsu.”

Erica led them both through the Tribe and to the stables. When they arrived and Natsu saw her, he howled happily and then ran over to Erica, knocking her to the ground as he proceeded to quickly lick her face.

[ ](http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120304213908/avatar/images/b/b7/Natsu_at_the_stable.png)

“Hey pal, yes I’ve missed you too.” Erica said as she sat up and hugged the eelhound around the neck “Come on guys meet Natsu.”

“Is he dangerous?” Yue asked scared.

“Oh no not at all.” said Erica smiling honestly as she stood up.

Tokuda stepped forward to pet Natsu, when suddenly the eelhound began growling and walking toward him.

“Don’t move.” said Erica suddenly very serious “He is testing you, don’t move, don’t breath, just look stern and tough.”

Tokuda stiffened and a weird scared/confident look came over his face, which just left him looking like he was going to be sick. Natsu circled him several times, still growling, sniffed Tokuda, then after five circles Natsu stood in front of Tokuda, face to face, the yellow eyes staring into Tokuda’s blue ones then…the eelhound licked his face.

“You passed.” said Erica releasing a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

“And what, may I ask, would have happened if I hadn’t.” Tokuda asked as he patted Natsu on the head.

“So Yue do you want to pet Natsu.” Erica asked, avoiding Tokuda’s question.

“Will I be tested?” Yue asked worried

“No, he only tests males who are a threat.” said Erica

“A threat?” Tokuda said shocked “I would never hurt you!”

“Not that kind of threat.” said Erica

“What kind of threat is it?” Tokuda asked

Erica opened her mouth and then closed it several times, a blush crossing her face.

Yue looked between Tokuda and Erica before saying:

“You know I think I have to go somewhere.” she then turned around, smiling, and walked away.

“So, what kind of threat?” Tokuda asked Erica after Yue left.

Erica hesitated a moment.

“This kind.” she said and she walked over and kissed him quickly on the cheek before running away, her face bright red.

Tokuda slowly raised a hand to his cheek stunned. He then felt a presence next to him and saw Natsu standing next to him growling and Tokuda’s face paled.

oOo

“Hey Karoton.” said Erica as she entered her teachers house.

“Have a good day?’ he asked her.

“It was…interesting.” said Erica still in shock at what she had done.

“Really, what happened?” Karoton asked turning his upper body to face her.

Erica shook her head.

“It’s not important,” she said “what are you up to?”

“Oh nothing much, just working out some new strategies, there is a big tournament in a few weeks.” he said and Erica walked over to him and saw that he was playing Pai Sho.

“You play Pai Sho?” said Erica barely concealing her humor.

“Yes, and what is so funny about that?” he asked her

“Nothing it’s just you don’t strike me as the type to play Pai Sho.” she said

“And what, may I ask is the type that plays Pai Sho?”

“Well my Uncle Iroh type, well actually he’s not really my uncle, more like the wise old man who lives next door, anyway he…” said Erica before suddenly stopping

“Erica?” Karoton asked concerned “Erica, are you okay?”

“Ya it’s just…” she began thinking “I forgot!!” she said suddenly face-palming herself.

Erica ran into her room and reached into a drawer by her bed. At the very bottom of the drawer, she grabbed something small and round, pulled it out, looked at it for a second and then ran back into the room Karoton was in.

“Karoton what does this mean to you?” Erica asked placing the object on the table in front of Karoton.

Karoton picked it up and looked at it.

“It’s a White Lotus tile.” he said

“Anything else?” Erica asked eagerly

“Why do you ask?”

Erica’s face fell.

“Never mind.” said Erica disappointed

Karoton looked at her face for a moment then began turning the Pai Sho tile between his fingers.

“So who was the Grand Lotus who told you about the group?”

Erica looked up and a smile came to her face.

“Then you know what I am talking about.” said Erica excited

“I do.” said Karoton smiling

“Good, then could you explain it to me, because I honestly have no idea what this is.” said Erica

“Well what do you know.” Karoton asked

“All I know is my crazy uncle-like-person told me to ask an old person in the Northern Water Tribe to teach me how to play Pai Sho.” said Erica sitting down across from Karoton.

“Well the easiest way to explain everything is to show you.” said Karoton “Care to play a game.”

He gestured to the board between them and Erica began to wonder if this was a bad idea.

oOo

Erica yawned.

“Can we stop now?” she asked “I haven’t been getting much sleep since I got here.”

“First a quiz.” said Karoton “Question One What is the Order of the White Lotus?”

Erica sighed before responding in monotone:

[ ](http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120930102407/avatar/images/d/dd/Order_of_the_White_Lotus_flag.png)

“The Order of the White Lotus is an organization bent on helping restore the worlds order. There are members in every nation, most being past the age of fifty. They play Pai Sho as a way of communicating with each other. The groups has been around since even before the time of the Avatar and Phoenix and in times of trouble will put all loyalties to their nation aside and join together and fight.”

“Very good.” said Karoton with a smile.

“So can we stop now?” she asked again

“Of course, you seem to have gotten down a most of the history and a few of the signaling moves.” said Karoton pleased

Erica smiled, closed her eyes, and laid her head on the Pai Sho board.

“Now, we can go to the Ice Valley and try and get you waterbending.” said Karoton smiling

Erica’s eyes opened wide in alarm.


	12. Blast From the Past: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling to learn Waterbending Erica ventures into the Spirit World to try and get help.

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

“Just try it one more time.” said Karoton encouragingly

“I can’t.” said Erica bitterly “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I'm sorry, I’ve tried, but I just can’t do it!”

As she said this sparks began coming from her hands.

Karoton sighed.

They had been practicing all through the night but Erica still had had no luck in moving the water.

“Listen Erica,” he said walking over to her “you need to have more faith in yourself.”

“But what if I can’t do it.” she asked looking into his face “What if I never master Waterbending?”

“You will,” said Karoton wrapping an arm around her shoulders “I know you will.”

She didn’t respond but Karoton could still sense her doubt.

“How did your Waterbending past lives learn the element?” he asked her

“I don’t know,” she said “The only past life I’ve ever talked to was an Airbender.”

“Hmmm, well is there any way you can contact a Waterbender?” Karoton asked

“I'm not sure, I don’t normally contact Emiko, my past Airbending life, she contacts me.”

“Maybe there is a way.” said Karoton and Erica looked at him confused.

oOo

They had made their way to the Palace and snuck into a back room. The room was filled with scrolls and books, all covered in dust. Karoton went over to the shelves and began rifling through them.

“What are you looking for?” Erica asked looking out the door to see if they had been followed.

“I…am…looking…for…this.” he said as he pulled out a scroll from a shelf.

Erica walked over to him and looked at the scroll.

On the scroll was the picture of a woman with long white hair and dark blue eyes.

“This is your past life.” said Karoton

“It creeps me out how much we look alike.” said Erica

“And there it is.” said Karoton pointing to some writing in the corner “that’s what I wanted to know, her name was Ohelo.”

“Ohelo.” said Erica still staring at her past life.

“Yep and now that we know that we can move on.” said Karoton putting the picture back on the dusty shelf and walking out of the room.

“Move on where?” Erica asked as she ran after Karoton, closing the door behind her.

They traveled through the palace until they reached a small, round, wooden door.

“Where does this go?” Erica asked

“Hopefully for you the Spirit World.” said Karoton as he open the door.

Erica looked at him confused then climbed through the door and, upon emerging from the other side, her jaw dropped.

[ ](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120909023434/avatar/images/9/94/Spirit_oasis_fanon.png)

The entire area was warm and there was a tiny little island in a river caused by a large thin waterfall. The island was covered in grass with a small pond in the middle. Behind the pond was an archway with the symbol of the Water Tribe on it.

“Oh yes!” she shouted “Grass!”

Erica ran over a bridge, onto the island, and lay down in the grass.

“Enjoying yourself.” Karoton asked as he entered through the door.

“No offence to your way of life but I am so glad to be in an area without ice covering the ground.”

Karoton laughed.

“No offence taken.” he said “This place is the spiritual central point of our tribe, maybe you will have luck contacting Ohelo here.”

“How do I do that?” Erica asked getting up.

Karoton shrugged.

“Good Luck.” he said as he crawled back through the door.

Erica sighed, turned, and faced the archway.

“Here goes nothing.” she said as she began wandering around the area. She tried to feel something, anything that would help her connect with her past life.

Erica eventually found herself sitting in front of the little pond where two koi fish, one black and one white, were swimming.

She watched as they circled each other.

The water pushing and pulling around them.

And as she observed them they almost seemed to form a…

"Ughh." said Erica rubbing her eyes "I must be getting tired or something."

She stood up and began pacing again.

"Ohelo please show yourself!" she shouted into the air.

Just then, the water in the river began bubbling. Erica started walking over to it but when she was still feet away, a giant blue creature emerged from the water and soared into the air. It made several spirals into the air before spreading its wings and landing on the other side of the koi pond; next to the archway.

It was a dragon.

A giant blue glowing dragon.

Erica was freighted for a moment when she remembered the picture of Ohelo Karoton had shown her. She remembered there had been a dragon in the background, and it all made sense.

"You were Ohelo's dragon weren't you?" she asked

The dragon blinked once and Erica took that as a yes.

"Can you take me to her." she asked

The dragon turned and faced the archway with the water nation symbol on it. He then opened his mouth and gave a deafening roar. Erica covered her ears with her hands and was just able to squint with the loud noise. A tiny blue dot emerged in the archway and continued to grow as the dragon roared. When the dragon closed his mouth, the entire archway was glowing.

Erica looked into the dragons eyes and knew what she needed to do. She took a deep breath and walked through the glowing archway. As she walked through it, Erica felt as though she was walking through an icy waterfall. When she reached the other side of the archway, she found herself in a swamp-like area.

She turned around and saw the dragon coming from an archway similar to the one in the Spirit Oasis. The dragon lowered its head to the ground and Erica hesitated for a moment before she got onto it. The dragon then took to the air and began flying over a forest.

Erica was terrified, she had never been this high in the air before. The ground was moving quickly beneath her and she began feeling slightly nauseous. Finally, after several minutes of flying they landed on a cliff next to a river, right where the river flowed off the cliff, forming a waterfall.

A woman was standing facing the river with her arms folded behind her back. She had white hair tied in a low bun against her neck.

"Hello?" Erica asked

The woman turned around and Erica saw an older version of her own face looking at her.

"Hello Erica." said the woman

"Ohelo?" Erica asked and her past life nodded "I need your help."

"So I heard." said Ohelo "And I will be happy to help you in any way I can."

"Then tell me, how were you able to master Waterbending?" Erica asked

"Well, for our cycle in the Phoenix line it is always difficult to master our second element." began Ohelo "We are dealing with our natural opposite, the yin to our yang, literally. We must virtually erase everything we know in order to learn Waterbending."

"But how were you able to do that?" Erica asked

"Here perhaps this will help." said Ohelo and she put her hands on either side of Erica's head and closed her eyes.

Suddenly Erica felt it, the power, and unmerciful nature of the ocean, the push and pull. She saw waves crashing on the beach and understood its motion. Feelings she had never felt before came over her, and Erica knew what she had to do.

Ohelo removed her hands from Erica's head.

"I understand now." said Erica

"Good." said Ohelo "Just don't tell anyone that I did that, people might think you were cheating."

“If it is wrong then why…”

“Because the world is in trouble, and you need to be able to help save it.” said Ohelo “And…I’ve never had much patience.”

"Thank you Ohelo." Erica said and Ohelo smiled.

"My dragon will give you a ride back to the portal." said Ohelo

Erica grimaced

"Goody." she said, Ohelo laughed

oOo

The dragon closed his mouth and Erica stepped through the portal back into the Spirit Oasis. Excited she ran straight to Karoton's house where she saw the Waterbender siting drinking a cup of tea.

"Karoton." she said urgently

"Ah Erica, were you able to contact your past life?" he asked

"Yes, and we need to go to the plateau." she said urgently

"What now?" he asked surprised and she nodded.

They snuck out of the tribe headed into the mountains and to the plateau where they had been training. Erica ran over to the water and took a deep breath remembering all the images Ohelo had shown her.

Then she planted her feet on the ground and moved her arms in a flowing motion and the water followed her command. A tiny wave folded over itself backward.

"You did it." said Karoton stunned, then a large smile broke out on his face "You really did it!"

He brought her into a big hug as both began laughing.

"I am so proud of you." he said as he released her

"Thank you Karoton." she said

"But of course you know what this means." he said

Erica shook her head.

"More training!" he said happily

Erica's face fell.

oOo

 

In the Spirit Oasis the archway began to glow as the portal in the archway began to reopen.

[ ](http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120909024823/avatar/images/5/5d/Portal_opening.png)

oOo

"That was so much better." said Karoton as they walked back to his house the next morning.

"It feels so good to finally be able to move the water." said Erica

"It is the first step on your journey." said Karoton "You are on your way to becoming a Waterbending master."

Erica smiled.

Her smile faded though when she took in the sight before her.

They had arrived back at the tribe and saw most of the buildings were destroyed and several people were crying.

“What happened?” she asked alarmed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Fire. Air. Earth. Water. Long ago, the Phoenix was created to help keep balance among the four nations by making sure the Avatar would not neglect his duties. However, almost a hundred years ago, the Fire Nation started the war and the Avatar disappeared along with the Phoenix. Now, as the Fire Nation comes ever closer to victory the Phoenix has reappeared and I truly believe that she can help restore the world to its formal self._

Karoton ran over to the person closest to them, it was an older woman.

“Naula what happened?” he asked the woman

“Karoton, they just came out of nowhere and they…and they destroyed everything.” she said crying.

“Who? Who was it?” Karoton asked

“I don’t know, creatures of all shapes and sizes and they…they carried off my husband.” she said as she broke down in a fresh wave of sobs.

Karoton looked at Erica fear etched on his face.

“I have to go and talk to Chief Arnook” he said urgently

“Alright what should I do?” Erica asked

“Stay safe.” he said

Then he ran toward the Ice Palace.

“Erica!” came a voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw Tokuda running toward her.

“Tokuda!” she called and they hugged each other.

“Are you okay?” he asked her

“Ya I'm okay are you?” she asked

“Yes, a few of those things came after me but a few water whips sent them away.”

“Where did they come from?” Erica asked

“I'm not sure one moment everything was fine then they were everywhere; creatures the likes of which I have never seen before.” he said “Did you see where they came from?”

Erica shook her head.

“I was up in the mountains with Karoton when it happened.” she said

“What were you doing up there?” Tokuda asked

“He was showing me some caves up there.” she said using the story she and Karoton had come up with, in case anyone asked.

“Ok, well at least you were out of the way.” said Tokuda relieved.

“I wonder what’s going to happen now.” Erica said “Karoton went up to the palace to talk with the Chief.”

“I might have a way we can find out.” said Tokuda with a smile.

Erica looked at him confused.

  
oOo

"What happened?" asked Karoton as he entered the palace.

The room contained the other members of the Chiefs Council.

"Karoton, where were you?" Paku asked angrily.

"I was up in the mountains with Erica." he said, "I was showing her the caves up there."

"Well, in short a large number of spirits came and attacked the tribe." said Jaco, a white haired tribesman, gravely

"Spirits!?" Karoton alarmed "But how?"

"For some reason the archway in the Spirit Oasis is glowing, we think that they are coming from there." said Jaco

Karoton’s face paled, but it wasn’t in fear.

"Any...any idea how it got to be that way?" He asked

"Not yet." said Paku

Karoton gave an internal sigh of relief.

"Wait a minute." said Karoton noticing something "Where is Arnook?"

Everyone’s face paled.

"Was he taken?!" Karoton asked alarmed.

"No but...his daughter Yue was."

oOo

From on the roof where Erica and Tokuda were watching Erica's face paled.

"Oh no." said Tokuda "Poor Yue."

Waves of guilt came over Erica, and then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white haired figure walking down from the roof.

"I will be right back." said Erica getting up.

"Where are you going?" Tokuda asked

"Don’t worry, just wait here." she said

Tokuda looked confused but stayed.

Erica went to where the figure had gone. She climbed down the side of the palace and when her feet touched the ground, she turned around, and a fist collided with her left cheek.

"Oww." she said and she looked and saw Emiko standing there. Pure rage etched on her face.

"What.Have.You.Done." Emiko said, venom attached to her words.

"I don’t know..." Erica began

"What have you done!" she screeched

This caused Erica to feel two feet tall.

"You...you little...do you have any idea of the damage you have caused?!" Emiko demanded

"I’m sor..."

"YOU DOOM TWO WORLDS AND ALL YOU SAY IS SORRY!!" shouted Emiko

"I didn’t know...."

"Well that is obvious!"

"Emiko..."

"No. You do not have the right to speak. Because of you the gateway to the Spirit World is stuck open and the most evil of spirits are free to run rampant in the real world."

"How did it get stuck open, I didn't do anything!" said Erica tears rolling down her face.

"When you left the Spirit World, you ran away so fast you left part of your spirit behind." said Emiko

"I left part of my spirit behind?" Erica asked shocked

"Yes, and because of that the portal remained open."

"Well what can I do?" Erica asked

"You have already done enough." said Emiko "I am only here because I needed to come on this side of the portal in order to shut it properly and since I was here I thought I should give you the knowledge of what you have done."

"What about the people who were taken?" Erica asked

"There is nothing that can be done for them, they are lost."

oOo

Erica was sitting in what remained of Karoton's house her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Here, put this on your cheek." said Karoton as he handed her some ice wrapped in a cloth.

Erica put it on her bruised and swollen left cheek.

"It’s all my fault Karoton." she said

"You didn’t know," he said comfortingly "it wasn’t your fault."

"But if I hadn’t been such a failure at waterbending Yue and the others wouldn’t be gone." Erica said miserably.

Karoton knew his words would not be any help so he simply sat in a chair next to Erica and patted her back.

Then suddenly, from outside, there was a scream:

"There back!"

Both Karoton and Erica stood up and ran outside.

From behind the ice palace, what appeared to be a large smoke cloud was emerging, but Erica was able to see the hundreds of creatures flying toward them, and then from the ground there were even more creatures coming toward the tribe.

"This is for Yue." said Erica rousing her inner flame.

"No Erica." said Karoton strictly "You mustn't bend."

"Karoton I have to do something!"

Karoton hugged her.

"You can stay safe." he said as he let her go and ran toward to oncoming creatures.

Erica saw the other men of the tribe engaging in battle with the creatures, even Tokuda and the other boys were among them.

'There has to be something I can do.' Erica thought desperately, then suddenly idea came to her:

'An army this big must have a leader. If I can stop the leader I can stop the army.’

She looked around and knew exactly where the army leader would be. She took off around the edge of the tribe, avoiding the battle, and headed toward the palace. She had almost reached the door that led to the Spirit Oasis when she saw two large creatures standing in front of the door.

‘Great, now what do I do?’ she thought and sighed knowing there was only one other way.

She went away from the door and stood a little ways from the palace wall. Erica took a deep breath and then sent little wisps of fire toward the wall, which caused the ice to melt and little holes to appear.

Erica then removed her gloves and shoes causing her feet to freeze against the ice. However she refrained from heating them as she walked toward the wall. She then put her hands in two of the holes and began climbing. As she climbed the wall, her fingers began to go numb as well as her toes. She climbed higher and higher nearly falling several times but her determination to help her new friends outweighed her fears and so she kept going.

After what felt like hours of climbing, she reached the top of the Palace and paused for just a moment to catch her breath. Then she ran to the other side of the palace where she saw the Spirit Oasis and a single figure, wearing a cloak, standing there.

Erica jumped from the wall using her fire to slow her fall. She silently crossed over to the grass so she could hear what the figure was saying.

“So long.” It said in a hushed whisper, “It’s been too long my friends. Tui and La; my old friends. I see you are as well as ever, but unfortunately, I am going to have to kill you. With you gone the Waterbenders will have no power, and I will be able to have my revenge.

“That’s not going to happen.” said Erica making her presence known.

The figure turned around and looked at Erica a moment before hissing.

“That face… you must be the Phoenix.” It said

Erica was slightly put off by the comment, but regained her bearings quickly.

“That’s right and you had better take your army and be gone with them.” said Erica “And you also need to return all the people you took!”

The figure was silent for a moment before it issued a spine tingling laugh.

“You are making demands of me?” said the voice “I am the Oni, the most feared Spirit of all!”

“Never heard of you.” said Erica in a determined voice.

She then punched the air in front of her sending a gush of fire at the spirit.

The fire went right through it.

The spirit laughed.

“You can’t hurt someone who is already dead little girl.” said Oni

The spirit moved his covered arm in front of him and a large gust of wind pushed Erica back against the wall she had jumped down from.

“You may possess the spirit of the Phoenix but you do not possess her power, you are a disgrace to the title.” said Oni

“You won’t stop me.” Erica said as she stood up and got into a fighting stance.

“You amuse me child, so I am going to let your tribe live for now.” said Oni “I will be back in a week. Enjoy what remains of your current life Phoenix, because it will soon end.”

Oni raised his fist in the air and suddenly creatures began flying toward them and others began jumping over the wall. However, all were headed toward the glowing arch, which began closing behind them.

In a fit of, what seemed to her like, madness she knew what she had to do, Erica began running as fast as she could. Over the bridge and onto the grass she dived into the portal just as it closed.


End file.
